"Nogged" Script
(Episode begins at Cindy's brick-red bungalow. Rain clouds fill the sky as Cindy looks out the window and moans.) Cindy: It's raining...but I think I'll do a fun rainy day activity! (Turns on the TV and flips channels) Why isn't anything good on? (Flips the channel to NOG) Oh my jazz! It's NOG! My favorite childhood TV channel! (A segment of Tosha Town is shown) Tosha: Remember, kids, always be safe when crossing the street! Cindy: Oh, the memories! I'm gonna watch NOG all day long! (Meanwhile, at Riff's bungalow...) Riff: Rain, rain, what a pain. Matthew: You said it! Riff: Dere's nothin' bettuh to do on a dreary day den have a big rainy day dance party! Matthew: A zydeco dance party! We gotta write invitations and pass them out! (The boys write invitations. Their first stop is Cindy's house.) Matthew: Come to our zydeco dance party! Cindy: I don't care what you say! I'm watching NOG. Riff: NOG? As in, da channel we all watched when we were in kinduhgarten? Cindy: Yeah! All the shows bring back memories! From Mindy In Your Mind to Chip's Tips to Yeah! Yeah! Yoozy, all the NOG shows hold a special place in my heart! Matthew: Remember the show about those animals who would always sing songs? And every episode focused on a different genre? Cindy: Oh, you mean the Frontyard Friendship Club! (Starts singing the theme song with Matt) From doo-wop to be-bop, and maybe even hip-hop, we love all kinds of music! We're the Frontyard Friendship Club! Riff: Ugh! Seriously, Matt? NOG is a kiddie channel! Matthew: I don't care! Once you start watching NOG, you can't stop! You used to love that show Appleseed Avenue, didn't you? Riff: Come to think about it, I did! Cindy: Want to sing Bernie and Kurt's alphabet song? Riff: No, thank ya. I'm ovuh NOG. Besides, I'd rather dance t'zydeco at ma big party! Matthew: You can still like NOG and dance at the party! Cindy: Nope! I'm not going. (Heads over to her computer, recycling her invitation on the way) The WWW With Mindy Show is coming on really soon. I need to submit my kooky costume for Mindy to wear! (hits submit) Mindy: Thank you! (Cindy gets ready to watch the show.) Mindy: Welcome to the WWW with Mindy Show! It's me, Mindy the mink, and I have got such a show for you tonight! First, let's see whose birthdays are today! (A screen appears next to Mindy with a birthday cake on it.) Riff: Shall we hand out da rest o'our invitations? Matthew: (saluting) We shall! (Episode shows a montage of Riff and Matthew giving out invitations to Susan, Betty, Ellen, and Abe.) Matthew: How about we try Cindy again? Riff: Nah, she'll probably be still watchin' dose silly shows ovuh on NOG. It's not worth it. Matthew: Okay, Cindy isn't coming. Maybe she'll start a party of her own. (A shot of Cindy, dancing to "Are We There Yet?" from Viola's Front Door, in her house, is shown. Riff and Matthew enter, covering their ears.) Riff: WHY DOES SHE HAVE T'KEEP DA MUSIC SO LOUD? Matthew: I DON'T KNOW! Both boys: CINDY! Cindy: WHAT? Riff: (lowers the volume on her computer, which is playing NOG Radio) What are ya doin'? Cindy: Listening to Viola music. Turn it up! Riff: I don't wanna. Dat made my ears wanna explode! Cindy: Sorry-I'm keeping it down. Riff: It's OK. Cindy: Anyway, I was just having a NOG Radio dance party, with none other than me! Want to join me? Matthew, Abe, Susan, Betty, Ellen: YEAH! Riff: Guys! What about ma' zydeco dance party? Betty: I have an idea! We could combine both parties into a big, huge, dance party! Ellen: It could be a zydeco NOG Radio dance party! Riff: But I don't like da NOG songs! Matthew: Come on, Riff. It's nice to have a little nostalgia once in a while. (Knocking is heard. The door creaks open.) Riff, Matthew, Abe, Susan, Betty, Ellen: SURPRISE! Cindy: Guys! It's YOU! Let's have a party! Guests: YAY! (Cindy turns on her metallic red boombox.) Maddie (voiced by Ashley Bucille in Lila Sawyer's voice): You're listening to NOG Radio-the songs you know, written just for kids! Sammy the Slob (an Oscar the Grouch parody voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Who let the Y out? Cindy: (singing/chanting along): Yuh! Yuh! Yuh! Yuh! Who let the Y out? Yuh! Yuh! Yuh! Yuh! (speaks) This is fun! Rose: Yeah, it is! (Who Let the Y Out? ends) CC Fine (voiced by Ellen DeGeneres in natural voice): And that was Who Let The Y Out by Sammy the Slob from Appleseed Avenue! The song before that was Maddie's "Mrs. Ukelele!" Now, we're going to play "C-Mail" from Chip's Tips and "Bike Safety Bop" from ToshaTown! Kids: YAY!! Riff: NO! Kids: WHAT? Riff: We need t'fit in some zydeco at dis party! It can't be a NOG and zydeco dance party without da zydeco! Cindy: But I wanted to hear C-Mail and the Bike Safety Bop! Riff: Oh, aw'right. NOG it is! Viola: You're listening to NOG Radio! The songs you know, written just for kids! RADIO: E-Mail! Send it to Chip! Or C-Mail! He'll surely flip! He's a cool cat with a soul patch and he wants to hear from you, whether it's about his ring tail, his tips or making your dreams come true.... Cindy: Whoo! ENERGY! CC Fine: That was C Mail and you are listening to NOG radio, the songs you know, written just for kids! (Bike Safety Bop begins): Be smart! Listen to your heart! Let's learn bike safety! Wear a helmet, use turn signals! Bike safety bop! Blow your horn or ring your bell to clear streets safely! Bike safety bop! Matthew: Oh, kindergarten! I loved it there! (The song suddenly stops on the radio.) Cindy: Huh? What happened? Rose: I'll go check it out. (Heads over to the boombox and checks it out.) Just as I thought. We lost the station's reception! Cindy: No worries. I can pull up NOG Radio on the computer! (Cindy goes to nog.com/radio.) Flora: You're listening to NOG Radio. The songs you know, written just for kids! (I Have to Go from Viola's Front Door plays.) Rose: I love that song! Susan: Nice tune. Susan, Rose and Viola: If we don't stop, I just might pop, this problem is a crime... Bob: Kindergarten rocks! Fred: (gives a thumbs-up) Thanks! CC Fine: And that was I Have To Go from Viola's Front Door! Enjoy the music, kids! Bernie and Kurt (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Dom DeLuise): ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP QRSTUVWXY and Z! Kurt: Faster! Bernie and Kurt: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&Z! (The music suddenly stops.) Cindy: What happened? Riff: (goes over to the computer and notices the screen is totally blue) Da screen is blue! What does dat mean? Rose: That's a "blue screen of death". It just means that the computer crashed. Matthew: (in a robotic tone of voice) I'm the computer! Does not compute! Does not compute! Does not compute! (Crashes into a wall) Yay! Kids: (laugh) Rose: A computer crash is no laughing matter. Any moment now, the computer might... (Cindy's computer screen goes completely black, accompanied by electronic sound effects.) Cindy: WAAAAAH! My computer died! Riff: I guess dat makes it zydeco time! (Pulls out his JazzPod, puts it into a speaker, and turns on zydeco music. A montage is shown of everybody dancing to it, except for Cindy.) Cindy: Ugh! I wanted to dance to NOG music. Matthew: This is a combined zydeco AND NOG party, remember? Cindy: The zydeco song is over, so let's sing NOG All-Star songs a capella-no instruments, just voices! Riff: Please! I wanted to hear mo' zydeco! Cindy: Oh, alright. Just one more song. (Another zydeco dancing montage is shown. This time, Cindy joins in on the dance.) Bob: That was fun. Cindy: Now, how about we sing some of the NOG tunes we grew up with and all love? Kids: Yeah! Cindy: Dancing with friends is always fun! Let's sing! (The gang sings L'autobus from Flora the Adventurer.) Sophia: Bravo! Fred: Bravissimo! Rose: As Flora would say, c'est magnifique! Cindy: Here's a tune you may like. If you know the words, sing along. (Cindy leads the singing of the Yeah Yeah Yoozy theme song and everyone else joins in.) Rose: (throws a bouquet at Cindy) Encore! Encore! Cindy: I know that Yoozy's theme song is always fun, so let's sing another fun song! Rose: How about two songs? Cindy: Why not? Rose: Two Viola songs it is! Sing with us! (The kids sing Grandma's Foldout Bed and the Viola theme song with Rose.) Susan: How about da Chip's Tips song? (Susan and the gang sing the Chip's Tips theme song.) Riff: How awesome! Let's sing again! Susan: I don't wanna repeat da tune. Riff and Susan: Let's sing the theme song to Melody's favourite NOG show, SquareHome! Sing along if you know the song! (The kids sing the Squarehome theme song.) Abe: Singing is fun! Riff: Oh, ho! I guess it truly is good to 'haz' a bit o'nostalgia once in a while! (The episode ends with kids holding hands and taking a bow) Category:Scripts Category:NOG Category:Riff and Matthew